Cable termination, splice, and storage devices are known including, for example, devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,792,203 and 5,946,440, both assigned to ADC Telecommunications, Inc. Both of these patents concern devices with movable trays for storage and management of the optical fiber cables. U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,149, also assigned to ADC Telecommunications, Inc., concerns a cable management device including slidable drawers, each including a cable slack take-up mechanism. When moving the trays or drawers, unnecessary or excessive displacement of the optical fiber cables is undesirable. As the optical fiber cables are displaced, they are subject to bending and other forces. Bending of the fibers can cause attenuation and loss of signal strength. As the fiber bends, the fiber can also break, resulting in a loss of transmission through the fiber.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,438,310 and 6,504,988, both assigned to ADC Telecommunication, Inc., show additional cable management and distribution structures including slidable drawers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,988 includes a radius limiter movable relative to the drawer with synchronized movement in order to manage cables within the drawer. Improvements are desirable.